Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems.
Computers are used in almost all aspects of business, industry and academic endeavors. More and more homes are using computers as well. The pervasiveness of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. On a network, one or more servers may provide data, services and/or may be responsible for managing other computers. The managed computers are often referred to as managed nodes. A computer network may have hundreds or even thousands of managed nodes.
Most companies have one or more computer networks and also make extensive use of the Internet. The productivity of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Improvements in computers and software have been a force for bringing about great increases in business and industrial productivity.
Computing devices consume electrical energy or power. One current challenge is controlling and monitoring the energy or power consumption of computing devices. For example, a company that uses many computing devices may be concerned about computing devices that waste power by running when they are not in use. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that help control and/or monitor the energy or power consumption of computing devices may be beneficial.